Benefits of PreBabel
Day fifty-seven -- Benefits of PreBabel From Tienzen: What are the benefits that these new discoveries can provide? The PreBabelizing process provides two monumental benefits. 1. It revolutionizes the way of language acquisition. 2. It creates a true universal language. Each and every natural language is just a set of data, the words (including the word forms, the word sounds and the word meanings), the phrases and the sentences. This set of data can be reduced to set L = {words, a Process}, with the process to create phrases and sentences. Thus, to learn a language is simply to "memorize" the set L. Every memorization process (human or machine) consists of two steps. 1. deposit the information 2. recall the information In order to recall the information, the information must be "indexed," and a index file is created. For maximizing the memorizing process, it is further divided into two steps. 1. temporary (or short term) memory, such as the RAM 2. Long term memory While the computer memorization process can be done "almost" instantaneously, the human long term memory requires a "burn-in" process which is limited with the brain energy. That is, only a finite numbers of burn-in per day can be done by a brain before it is exhausted. And, learning a language is simply managing the data set L with the memory energy. For average persons (not genius), everyone's memory energy is about the same. Thus, we can prove a theorem. Theorem: Lx and Ly are two data sets. Lx is a chaotic data set with members which are not related or linked to any other member. Ly is an organized data set with members which can be derived from a small set of roots. And, Mx is the memory energy required for Lx; My is the memory energy required for Ly. Then, My < Mx The memory energy required for My is much smaller than for the Mx. In reality, human long term memory consists of two steps, 1. anchoring -- burn-in the information and its indexing file 2. webbing -- associating the new information with the anchored data, and this reduces the burn-in energy and the recalling efforts for the new information. For learning the first language (the mother tongue), 1. the verbal is learned with brutal anchoring efforts without any previously anchored base. 2. the written is learned with the verbal as the anchored base. For learning the second language -- both verbal and written must be learned with brutal anchoring efforts without the help of any previously anchored base. Thus, quote="Wikipedia" What fundamental reasons explain why ultimate attainment in second language acquisition is typically some way short of the native speaker's ability, with learners varying widely in performance?/quote Now, we can analyze the great benefit of PreBabel process on language acquisition. Let's use Chinese language as the example. 1. Chinese college graduates learn about 6,000 Chinese characters. 2. Let memory energy on these 6,000 written words be 100 3. Let memory energy on these 6,000 words on verbal (word sounds) be 100 That is, the total energy for learning these 6,000 words (written and verbal) is 200. With PreBabel (Chinese), 1. Only 220 roots (+50 variants) needs to be memorized with the brutal anchoring efforts. That is, 220 / 6000 = 0.037 = 3.7% Yet, these 220 are much easier than any of the 6,000. 2. The 300 sound modules can be learned as derived words, and the effort is about 1/10 of by learning with the old school way. (300 / 6000) x (1/10) = 0.005 = 0.5% 3. The remaining 5700 words are all derived words from the above (220 + 300), and the effort is less than 1/100 (in average) of by learning with the old school way. Note: after one point (about 1,000 words learned), zero energy is needed. (5700 / 6000) x (1/100) = 0.0095 = 0.095% Thus, the total energy needs to learn 6,000 Chinese written characters with Prebabel (Chinese) is 0.037 + 0.005 + 0.0095 = 0.0515 = 5.15% 100 / 5.15 = 19.4 That is, the PreBabel (Chinese) is 19.4 times easier than the old school way. Yet, most importantly, the above process can be done without learning the verbal at the same time which is almost impossible for the old school way. After knowing the written, the verbal can be learned with the written as the "anchor" and becomes much, much easier. This turns the language learning process upside down completely. In summary, the PreBabel improves the language acquisition in two great ways, 1. Reduce a huge data set to a very small root set, and thus reduce the memory energy about 95%. 2. Provide a memory anchor for learning the verbal in learning the second language. Learning PreBabel (English) is quite similar to learning PreBabel (Chinese). I will discuss the minute difference between them soon. Signature -- PreBabel is the true universal language, it is available at http://www.prebabel.info